1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to IF amplifiers/limiters. More particularly, it relates to an IF amplifier/limiter with local positive feedback in each stage for improved sensitivity.
2. The Prior Art
A typical multiple stage IF amplifier/limiter uses a feedback loop to stabilize the circuit from a DC source. This provides large gain for small input signals and controlled limiting for larger input signals. IF amplifier/limiter circuits such as this are used in FM radios, analog cellular phones and cordless telephones.